Family Ruins
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Blaine's mother invites Kurt over to the Anderson house for the first time. Despite Blaine's many protests, Kurt makes them go.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is for Sabrina, since I love her more than I love myself(and that's not a joke.) **  
><strong>She came up with the title(because family RUINS instead of reunions, hardy har har.)<strong>  
><strong>Brina loves ze angst, so be sure to bring lots of tissues and chocolates for the next chapter, unless I decide to bring more fluff your way to keep her waiting. <strong>  
><strong>Anyways, I really hope you like it, there should be more before Christmas at the latest! Please review! Love and kisses all!<strong>

Kurt and Blaine were driving to Blaine's house together for the first time; Blaine was in the driver's seat, clutching the steering wheel tightly. Blaine's mother had left a voice message on Blaine's voicemail that Kurt had overheard inviting them to an annual Christmas dinner, and Kurt had insisted on them going. Blaine had looked nervous and tried to convince Kurt not to go, even trying to make other plans, but Kurt made sure they went, nearly dragging Blaine to the car the day of.

"We don't have to go," Blaine said to Kurt for the hundredth time that day, glancing to his boyfriend nervously out of the corner of his eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, saying nothing at first.

"No, I definitely think we do," Kurt replied, smiling. He grabbed onto Blaine's wrist to slip their hands together.

Blaine groaned, frustrated. "Just stay by me, okay?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "I actually intended on wandering into your house alone, Blaine." This caused Blaine to chuckle at himself, nose crinkling as he realized how ridiculous request was.

The rest of the car ride, they listened to the radio, only breaking the silence to sing along to "Fucking Perfect," grinning widely at each other, voices blending perfectly together. Soon, they were riding up Blaine's wide pathway leading to his house through empty land, donned with snow and parking in his driveway.

Once they arrived to the doorway, it swung open to reveal Blaine's mother. Kurt's eyes widened. She was stunningly beautiful, with long black hair that was a little bit curly and green eyes and Kurt knew with one look where Blaine had gotten his good looks from.

"Hey mom," Blaine said with a sheepish smile, keeping Kurt behind him.

"Blaine!" The woman said with excitement, looking straight at Kurt. "And this, I assume, is Kurt?"

Kurt blushed and walked forwards to introduce himself. "Yes ma'am. It's so nice to meet you."

Blaine's mother squealed and pulled Kurt by the arms forward to hug him tightly. Kurt gasped, surprised, and heard Blaine chuckle behind them.

"It's so great to meet you Kurt, I've heard so much about you!" Mrs. Anderson let him go and led them into the house, still gushing to Kurt in an excited tone. "I've always wondered when he was going to bring you over, because I've been told you have the voice of an angel and- oh my gosh, your eyes _are_ gorgeous!"

Kurt blushed, sneaking a look at Blaine who was hiding a smile behind his gloved hand. "Oh well I wouldn't say I have the voice of an angel," Kurt told her, trying to be modest.

"Oh, I'm absolutely sure you do! You just have to sing for the family!" she replied happily, finally letting Kurt go so they could all sit on the couches in the living room. Kurt took a seat next to Blaine while Mrs. Anderson went into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"So you've told her about me, huh?" Kurt whispered to Blaine bemusedly, making Blaine blush.

"Of course I have," Blaine replied softly, kissing him on the cheek.

"So this is what you were worried so much about?" Blaine's face darkened a bit, and he said nothing, so Kurt let it go, grabbing his hand. "I honestly thought your mom was going to strangle me with excitement," he added with a chuckle.

Blaine laughed, his eyes twinkling again. "Yeah, she's been waiting a while to meet you."

"And she's okay with the whole 'gay' thing?" Kurt asked him.

"I guess, she's just happy with anyone I love," Blaine answered, and Kurt grinned at the declaration.

"So when is everyone else getting here?" Kurt asked him, looking at the big grandfather clock in the corner.

People usually don't start showing up until three, so I have a couple of hours to show you around, maybe show you my room," Blaine said with a wink.

Blaine's mother walked in, handing them each a glass of eggnog, explaining to them how she makes it herself. Kurt smiled and took a sip, marveling at the amazing taste. "Mrs. Anderson, this is delicious, is it out of the question to ask for the recipe?"

"Call me Melinda, Kurt darling. And of course not, I can explain to you how to make it right now!" She stood up and started to lead Kurt into the kitchen by the hand before Blaine pulled him back towards him.

"Actually mom, I was hoping I could show Kurt around first before people started getting here." Blaine told her. "You know once Uncle Rob gets here, he'll be questioning us both like crazy."

Melinda laughed and patted Kurt on the hand, "Go ahead then. I hope you don't find the house too dirty."

Kurt looked around the spotless house and chuckled. "If I may, your house is anything but dirty."

Eyes twinkling, Melinda said, "I like him, Blaine, you should bring him around more often," before leaving them alone in the huge hallway.

"I think my mom likes you," Blaine said softly, kissing the tip of Kurt's ear. "So you want to look around?"

"Promise we won't get lost?" Kurt asked, looking around the huge house.

Blaine chuckled. "Promise. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so terribly sorry for my delay on this fic, I sort of lost my muse for writing for a little bit, but now I definitely think it's back!**

**So anyways, I hope everyone likes this!**

**Please review, I'll love you forever!**

* * *

><p>After walking through the first floor of the house, most of which Kurt spent marveling at the décor; Blaine led him up the grand staircase by the hand. The stairs spun around in a spiral and led to all of the bedrooms and guestrooms. He watched as Kurt's eyes widened at the grand hallway, and chuckled. Kurt was letting his hand run along the orange wall gently.<p>

"Wow, " he whispered out quietly.

"Yeah," Blaine said, suddenly feeling nervous and putting his hand to his neck to rub along the back of it.

Kurt said nothing else, but kept walking, glancing inside each room until he was at the end of the hallway. His hand went out to reach for the knob, assuming that this was Blaine's room. Blaine stuttered out and led him away from the doorway, and Kurt looked confused. "My parent's room," he explained quickly with a smile.

"Ah." Blaine led him to the second to last doorway in the hallway.

"My room." He lowered his voice to a monotone and slipped into a ridiculous British accent, opening the door and bowing. Kurt stepped inside laughing, hands on his hips.

Kurt glanced around the room, as if he were realtor. It was painted a dark blue color, with elegant black bookshelves and side-tables, donned with many trophies and ribbons, some for music competitions and baseball. There were two guitars on stands in the corner, and one poster and a collage of pictures on a cork-board. The majority of the pictures were of them together, and some of Blaine as a young boy.

Kurt smiled as he took it in. This room was very.. _Blaine. _It had a musky scent, just like Blaine, and he tried not to sniff in the smell he loved so much. He walked up to the collection of trophies, picking one up to admire it. A horse and rider made up the top, and the bottom was red with silver stripes. The plaque had Blaine's name, and Kurt grinned widely.

He turned and held the trophy up, waving it just a bit. "Horseback riding? I didn't know you even rode horses."

Blaine blushed and mumbled "Ride."

"What?" Blaine was leaning against the wall, and he shrugged.

"I still sorta ride horses."

"Really?" Kurt couldn't stop himself from thinking about Blaine riding a horse. His mind wandered to dirty thoughts, and he mumbled, "no wonder he's so good at that." His thigh muscles were always strong. Kurt shook his head lightly, ridding those thought. At least, until later.

"Huh?" Blaine asked him, not quite hearing him.

"Nothing," Kurt said with a nervous chuckle, setting the trophy back down. Blaine stepped away from the wall and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt couldn't help but focus on the feeling of Blaine's hands on his waist under his shirt, thumbs slowly rubbing circles into his skin.

They both smiled when they separated. "So you played baseball?" Kurt asked him. Blaine leaned his face into his neck with a groan.

"Yeah, I was actually kind of good at it. The problem was, my hair was.." he paused, unsure if he wanted to actually share this information. Deciding that Kurt would find out anyways, he continued, "incredibly long. And it always got really hot under the hat. I was really fast because I was short-"

"Was?" Blaine laughed and gently smacked his arm.

"Hey, I'm not that short!" He pouted.

Kurt humored him by saying "aww" and kissing him once lightly. "Of course not."

Kurt let go of Blaine and sat on his bed, crossing his legs. Blaine joined him, flopping down and laying his head in Kurt's lap, looking up at him with a cheeky grin. He smiled in response and started running his fingers through Blaine's curls, still covered with hair gel. Kurt never understood why Blaine gelled it in the first place, and he had never seen it without it being covered in goop.

"Hey, don't." Blaine said when he felt Kurt pulling on his hair slightly, knowing it would look horrible once the "helmet" of gel was undone.

Kurt just hummed and kept running his fingers through his hair, ignoring his boyfriend's half-hearted protests. Blaine started to groan happily when Kurt's fingers ran and scrubbed along his scalp. Smiling, Kurt kissed his forehead. He twirled a piece of hair on one of his fingers, watching as it curled immediately. But Blaine saw it as well, and snapped out of his pleasured state.

"Kurt," he groaned out. "Now I have to go fix my hair before my family gets here."

"Oh, _I'm sorry," _Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine laughed, and suddenly, he sat up. He pushed Kurt by the shoulders down until he was laying on the bed. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, noticing the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh, you're sorry?" he asked, and he reached out, wiggling his fingers, digging them into Kurt's skin. His eyes widened before he broke out laughing.

"Ah! Blaine," he let out in between fits of giggles, moving his legs desperately. "Stop! Please, just- _hahaha- _stop!"

Blaine grinned. "I'm sorry, what?" He kept his fingers moving as Kurt flailed on the bed under him.

"Please, cut it out!"

"This is Blaine's room," A voice rang out as the door opened. Blaine jumped off of Kurt immediately, the other boy still laughing from the onslaught of tickling. "Oh."

In the doorway stood three men, all dressed in casual clothes, but their outfits were still considered fancy by Kurt's standards. The man who had opened the door stopped when he saw the two boys on the bed.

"Dad," Blaine gasped out. "Uncle Stan, Uncle Mark, hi." He looked between them all, then back at Kurt, who was blushing furiously, though they hadn't even been doing anything for him to be embarrassed about. He stood up to meet them at the doorway, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt's face looked panicked, and he had never seen the boy so nervous.

"I was just showing your uncles around, since they haven't been here in quite a while." The man, Blaine's dad apparently, explained. Blaine nodded in understanding. "So, who's this?" he asked in a stern voice.

"This," Blaine said, ushering Kurt forward with a hand on his boyfriend's back. "is Kurt. He's my boyfriend."

Understanding seemed to pass over all the older men's faces. Kurt smiled and shook Blaine's father's hand first, and they both nodded a hello. One of the men smiled and shook Kurt's hand, introducing himself as Blaine's uncle Stan.

When Kurt went to shake the other man's hand, however, he just huffed and walked away, looking disgusted. Kurt frowned and his hand lowered. Blaine swallowed dryly.

"Um," Blaine said, looking sympathetically at Kurt, somehow trying to comfort him with his gaze. Kurt looked sad, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry about him," Stan said with a smile. "He's always a bit grumpy after car rides."

Blaine smiled at him. He mouthed thanks and Stan nodded, patting him on the shoulder affectionately.

"Some of the guests are arriving," Blaine's dad said, looking at his son's disheveled hair. "You might want to change and fix yourself up," he added, gesturing awkwardly with his hand at Blaine. He frowned and looked at himself as they left the room.

"I thought my outfit looked fine," he said, looking up at Kurt, who was staring at the ground, obviously upset, but trying to hide it as best he could. "Oh baby, don't worry about my uncle, he's just.." he paused, trying to find the right words.

"Homophobic?" Kurt guessed.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine's lips turned down and he pulled Kurt towards him. They shared a quick kiss before Blaine separated himself again. "I should probably fix my hair." He muttered when he saw his reflection in the mirror leaning against the wall. Large clumps of dark hair were separated from the rest of his hair. He tried putting them back, but they just fell.

"Ugh," Kurt grunted, leaning his head against his boyfriend's chest, obviously not liking the idea of Blaine adding more gel to his hair.

Blaine grinned. "Are you okay with going downstairs and talking with my mom for a bit?"

Kurt looked up at him shocked. "Why?" He had hoped Blaine would be there the whole time so he wouldn't have to meet people without Blaine, and now Blaine was asking him to go down alone?

"Yeah, just for a little bit, I have to get ready for the party."

"Are you- how will you get clothes?" Kurt asked, confused, his nose crinkling adorably.

"I keep some outfits here just in case," Blaine said, deep in thought.

"Okay, well I guess I'll survive without you," Kurt said.

Blaine kissed him. "I know you will." He then pushed Kurt out the door. "Now go."

He closed the door shut, laughing as Kurt yelled "Hey!" through the door.

Blaine put his hands on his hips, before walking into his bathroom.

He had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I apologize for the insanely long wait for this chapter, but other writing and school has made it difficult to focus on this story. But, I won't abandon it, don't worry, it may just take a bit longer for updates. Summer is soon though yayyy cheers**

**I'm really bad at the author's note thing, so I will stop rambling and let you read! Please review if you have the time! **

* * *

><p>Kurt, now standing all alone in the hallway of his boyfriend's house, made to go downstairs. He stopped when he saw a girl, probably only a few years younger than himself opening a doorway into another room, stopping and looking curiously at him before approaching him. Kurt smiled at her and waved just a bit awkwardly.<p>

"Hi," she said, minutely tilting her head to the side. "Who are you?" Glancing to the doorway of Blaine's room, she raised an eyebrow.

"I-um," Kurt stuttered out for a moment, blushing and already cursing Blaine for leaving him alone in the maze of a home. "I'm with Blaine."

"Obviously," she said the word slowly, stretching it out and smiling suggestively. "So you're the boyfriend, huh?"

"What?" His cheeks felt incredibly hot now, and he honestly wanted nothing more than to pick the lock of Blaine's door to get away from the brown eyes, boring into his own.

"Oh Blaine just _gushes_ about you- oh probably shouldn't say that," she cut herself off, covering her mouth, but barely hiding the grin. "You _are _hot though, damn." She looked Kurt up and down. "By the way, I'm Claire, his younger sister, though he probably never bothered to mention me." She grabbed a shocked Kurt by the shoulders and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, swaying to the side a couple of times before releasing him.

"Why aren't you with Blaine right now?" Claire asked him, pointing to the door. "Did he honestly not take advantage of _you_ and an empty bed?" At Kurt's fidget, she grinned. "_Oh." _

"He told me he had a surprise for me, and then kicked me out," Kurt said, rubbing his neck, trying to change the subject. "He also told me to find your mom-"

"Say no more," Claire interrupted, raising an open palm towards him. "I am now your escort for the evening. At least until your _boyfriend _gets out." Kurt smiled at her, relieved. Kurt took a closer look at her. She was wearing a stunning red dress, cut off just below the knees. It had a plunging neckline, and Kurt couldn't help but think it fit her personality extremely well. She was very beautiful, with long eyelashes, curled up, light brown hair and dark red lipstick. _Wow, they are one attractive family. _

They got better acquainted as Claire led Kurt by the arm down the elegant stairway. They walked into the kitchen, where Blaine's mother sat, chatting lightheartedly with two other women, all about the same age as her. She smiled when they approached.

"Claire, you look beautiful," she gushed once she looked the girl over. "Oh and Kurt, I have some people I'd like you to meet. This," she gestured to the woman on her left, "Is my sister Gina, Blaine's aunt."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Kurt said politely, unhooking his arm from Claire's to take Gina's hand and shake it. She looked him up and down, and he felt uncomfortable, shifting on his feet.

"Yes, and you as well," she replied, still looking him over, and Kurt looked away, feeling like he was being judged. "So how do you know our Blaine?"

The air in the room changed instantly, and Kurt could see Blaine's mother stiffen slightly. Kurt wasn't absolutely sure if Blaine's aunt knew he was gay, or if she just didn't accept it, but either way, he was now nervous. He looked from side to side, wishing for his boyfriend to just _hurry up _already. Clearly, the woman was waiting for an answer, so Kurt mustered up a bit of courage and said, "Well-gulp- I'm his boyfriend."

No one moved, save for Gina, who leaned back in her seat, a surprised look donning her face. Then, she placed a hand on her chin, looking contemplative. The other woman, who Kurt had yet to be introduced to, glanced between all of them. Kurt's muscles tensed a bit, and he wondered why he wanted to impress Blaine's family so much, but as he thought about it, he figured it out. If he couldn't do that, and his family hated him, Blaine would have to choose between his family and him, and Kurt would never make him have to make a decision like that-

His gibberish thoughts were disrupted by Gina humming. "That's interesting." Looking deep in thought once more, she placed her hands on the granite countertop and clicked her blue nails along the top. "Well, I suppose it's good that Blaine has finally found someone," she said at last, and it seemed like the whole world was able to breathe once again.

The tension erased from Kurt's shoulders at the statement. He smiled, relieved, and the polite woman tried her best to return it, though Kurt could tell it was a real strain on her.

"So," suddenly Melinda said, now pointing to the other woman. This is my other sister, Eva." Kurt and Eva also shook hands, both smiling, and instantly clicking.

"Is it okay if I sit here for a bit?" Kurt asked the women, nodding towards the empty seat. "Blaine sort of abandoned me here while he gets ready."

"By all means!" Eva exclaimed, already pulling the chair out so he can take a seat. Gina just nodded. Kurt takes a seat, Claire grabbing another chair to sit on as well. The five of them talked for a while until more family members started to arrive, all elegantly dressed, making Kurt feel awfully embarrassed about his outfit choice. After voicing that he felt underdressed, Eva waved her hand. "Don't be silly Kurt, you look great!" Kurt smiled and couldn't help but ask if she were married to Blaine's uncle Stan. "Yes, I sure am!" she said, holding up her wedding ring. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Kurt said smiling. _They must all be nice._

So far, Kurt had met two cousins of Blaine, who were twin boys. They were very enthusiastic and immediately hugged Kurt when they met him, squashing him into a sandwich. He also met some more uncles and aunts of Blaine, and Kurt was astonished at the size of the family. They just kept coming too, and he was starting to become overwhelmed trying to remember all of the names. He was extremely grateful to have Claire there to remind him if he happened to forgot.

"Kurt, would you like to help with dinner?" Melinda asked him when he was done being introduced to everyone who had arrived so far, and he immediately agreed to help out.

"Thank God," Eva said out loud. At the questioning look Kurt gave her, she said "Oh, well my poor baby sis unfortunately cannot cook for her life." She laughed when Melinda gave her a glare. Kurt just patted her hand and set to work.

The women were all surprised at his cooking skills, and Kurt sort of liked all of the attention that he was getting. He skipped around the kitchen wearing an apron, singing lightly to himself, while they all watched, deciding not to get in the way. With Kurt in charge of the food, it would probably be done an hour earlier than usual, which made them all happy.

"Wow, mom. Can I keep him?" Claire asked from her place at the counter, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sorry, taken," Kurt answered her without looking up from the potatoes he was slicing. All four women giggled, including Gina, and Kurt felt accomplished.

"But I want someone who can cook as well as you," Claire whined out, and Kurt could tell she was pouting. He chuckled and just kept to his work.

"Didn't I tell you he was the best?" A voice rang out, and Kurt immediately looked up with a huge toothy grin.

Then almost dropped the knife he was holding on his foot. It fell with a clatter onto the wooden floor, but Kurt barely even noticed. Standing there, wearing jeans and a really tight black button-down shirt was Blaine. His boyfriend. Blaine his incredibly hot boyfriend. But that wasn't all. His hair was free of all of the gel that usually restrained it, and Kurt nearly passed out at the sight of the unruly curls framing his face, which somehow made his eyes look even greener and holy shit.

Someone wolf-whistled, and Kurt figured it was probably Claire, but he didn't really care at the moment. He was looking at Blaine, just _staring. _Blaine was grinning, and Kurt had never seen him look so confident before, so free, besides the times when it was the two of them together. He also had never seen Blaine in anything else besides his usually adorable but occasionally dorky clothes.

"Damn," Claire said, and was reprimanded by her mother as Kurt just stared, his mouth wide open. He really shouldn't have been that surprised, but he was. Cause "damn" was right, his boyfriend was _hot. _

Blaine and Kurt both stared at each other, until Blaine walked up to him, grabbed him and pulled him by the waist so he could kiss him. They pulled back and Blaine smiled, pressing their noses together sweetly and swiping his thumb along Kurt's sides.

"Well double damn," now Eva was the one to speak, and Claire laughed, high-fiving her aunt while Melinda glared at them both.

"Well that was certainly a surprise, Mr. Anderson," Kurt chuckled, still not able to help himself from ogling at Blaine, especially his arms.

"The good kind?" Blaine asked, looking nervous for the first time since he had shown up in the doorway. Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek.

"The very good kind."

"God, someone please call me a dentist."

* * *

><p><strong>this is going to make everything clear in case anyone is confused about the family members:<strong>

**Stan: Blaine's uncle on his mother's side**

**Mark: Blaine's uncle on his dad's side (Not married, go figure)**

**Claire: Blaine's younger sister**

**Eva: Stan's wife (and she's sort of my favorite)**

**Gina: Blaine's aunt by marriage on his mom's side **

**We have yet to meet Gina's wife**

**okay and one last thing, if you're wondering what Blaine's outfit looks like, it's the outfit Darren wore to Chicago's Market days, cause hnng**

**and Kurt's outfit is this: media(dot)tumblr(dot)com/tumblr_m23czhSwX31r97tgt(dot)png**

**unf those outfits**

**anyways, hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter's a bit on the shorter side, Sabrina wanted to take a crack at the angst since I'm sort of horrible at it. But at least it updated fast, right? **

**Anyways, enjoy, and review if you can!**

All of their laughter filled the kitchen. They continued to work on dinner, while Blaine sat on the counter next to Kurt. He kept eyeing him and blushing when he'd be caught.

Blaine leaned over, "We may want to go say hi to the rest of the family. They probably think we're hiding from them."

The kitchen had been Kurt's safe place. With Blaine and all of his loving family members, he was sort of afraid to see what was behind "door number 2".

"Go ahead, sweetie. We got it."

Kurt sighed mentally, but dragged himself over to the sink to wash up. After about 3 minutes of wiping himself clean with the dish towel, Blaine crept up behind him and grabbed his hips leaning in to his ear.

"Nervous?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt cleared his throat, turned off the tap, and slipped out from Blaine's touch. "No."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and hauled him out of the kitchen, into the dining room. The large house was packed with people. Random children (Blaine referred to as cousins Henry, Isaac, Marsha, and Elizabeth) all ran by. The light poured in from the ceiling to floor windows and a cool breeze blew by, causing Kurt to form goose bumps. Blaine brushed his hand against Kurt's arm and frowned as they walked through the house.

"I thought you said you weren't nervous?"

"Blaine, stop talking."

Suddenly, Blaine is attacked by two boys, about 10 and 12 years old. Blaine laughed and wrestled them off of him. A woman and a man, whom Kurt assumed were the boy's parents, walked up smiling.

Blaine giggled breathlessly as the boys ran back to mom and dad. "Kurt, this is Aunt Margie and Uncle Ted."

"Hello." The couple said in unison.

Kurt squeaked out a "hi". These people were very intimidating. They looked like they were worth at least 7 million. Aunt Margie wore a fur Shaw around her neck and let pearl earrings illuminate her heavily botoxed face. A simple golden cross necklace dangled in-between her obvious silicone breasts.

"These two rug rats are Tim and Jason." They both waved enthusiastically at Kurt.

"Hi, I'm Kurt."

His high pitched voice seemed to shock the boys, who flurried their eyebrows.

Soon enough he did not want those words to come out of Blaine's mouth. These people were not like the woman in the kitchen. They were like royalty. If they even heard the word "gay", Kurt thought they may just burn him on the cross.

But he couldn't stop Blaine and as soon as he introduced Kurt as his boyfriend the shock on those people's face would haunt Kurt forever. They grimaced and pulled their boys behind them. They whispered "go find Claire". When the boys scampered off, they turned back around.

"Do you think this is the right…occasion to bring your…_boy_ to?" Aunt Margie gritted out.

"I don't understand-" Blaine tried to finish.

"You both are homosexuals?" Uncle Ted interrupted.

Blaine and Kurt both flushed when they said "Yes" boldly in unison.

The couple nodded slowly before glancing at each other.

"Blaine, I'm going to ask you to stay away from Jason and Tim from now on."

"I don't underst-"

"Just abide by our wishes, please."

"I um…alright," Blaine looked hurt and confused at the same time. Kurt glanced between all of them, feeling his anger pooling.

"Excuse me," Kurt chimed in, "just because your nephew is in a loving relationship with a man gives you no right to take away his privilege to see his cousins-"

The couple began ignoring Kurt as if he wasn't talking, "Oh, honey, look George and Marion are here. Come along."

They briskly broke pass Kurt and Blaine and went on to greet the other couple. Kurt could feel his eyes burning with tears, his face heating up, and he blinked multiple times. The anger that had surfaced before was now all gone, and he mostly just felt embarrassed. Blaine tried to take his hand but he swatted him away and started running for the kitchen. Blaine called after him before finally catching up. He spun Kurt around and held him in his arms.

"Shh, Kurt it's okay."

Kurt gently pressed Blaine away from him and wiped his eyes, "I want to go help Claire cut potatoes."

With that, Kurt ran towards the kitchen without looking at anyone watching.


End file.
